


put your head on my shoulder

by aeilmy



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), i guess, it's kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeilmy/pseuds/aeilmy
Summary: Lance's singing was something Keith would never get over.





	put your head on my shoulder

The first time Keith did it, it was an accident. Listening to Lance hum in the seat next to him was oh-so-relaxing, and he was feeling the aftereffects of his all-nighter. Studying for AP chem was definitely not worth the lack of sleep.

Hearing Lance’s voice, even if it was somewhat muted, always helped Keith to calm down. The minute he got on the train and sat down next to Lance, he knew he’d be asleep in a heartbeat.

Listening offhandedly to Lance’s humming, Keith realized he recognized the tune. From time to time, the other would sing the lyrics to him as a joke, along with 5000 other songs Keith didn’t recognize. It sounded old though. A little nostalgic.

Lance was a hopeless romantic. Keith knew it, Hunk knew it, Pidge knew it, even that guy James knew it. While it wasn’t glaringly obvious, Lance’s constant chatter about love and his interest in romantic comedies was a dead giveaway. While Keith himself didn’t like them, watching them with Lance made the movies tolerable.

So when Lance stopped humming the minute Keith’s head hit his shoulder, he knew he did something wrong. But in his dazed state of mind, Keith merely stayed in his spot, finding Lance’s shoulder too comfortable to lift his head from.

“You okay there, Mullet?” he heard from above him.

“Mm,” he hummed back, “just tired from last night.”

Lance’s chuckle shook his whole body, nodding Keith’s head with the movement. He looked up at his friend tiredly, a smile grazing his lips.

“Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up when we’re almost at the stop.”

“Okay…” Keith mumbled quietly.

 

When Keith opened his eyes again, it was to Lance quietly singing under his breath.

“Put your head on my shoulder… whisper in my ear, baby. Words I want to hear, tell me; tell me that you love me too…”

Keith’s breath almost stopped. He knew those words weren’t for him, but hearing them made his heart skip a beat anyway.

He glanced up, making accidental eye contact with Lance. The other boy stopped mid-lyric, but Keith urged him to go on, making motions with his hands.

Lance lifted an eyebrow, but kept singing anyway. It was nice. Keith realized at that particular moment that Lance’s voice was really really nice. Not that it wasn’t before, but listening to it then made his heart swell.

“Have you ever sung that song to anyone?” Keith asked quietly. He wasn’t expecting an answer.

“Only to the person I really like. I don’t think they realized it though,” Lance responded.

Keith felt his heart squeeze a bit. Here he was, thinking he was special because Lance sang with him. He had no right.

“To be honest, I sing to them all the time. It’s just that they think I’m joking. It’s kind of sad, huh? To confess through a song instead of just telling the other person,” Lance added.

“No it isn’t,” Keith replied. “I think it’s cute.”

“Really?” the other asked above him, voice barely a whisper.

“Yeah. But how would they not notice? You’re not the most subtle person out there.”

“They’re just a little dense. But that’s what I love about them.”

Keith died a little on the inside. Lance used the four-letter word. He must’ve been in deep. Keith had no chance at this point.

“Well, I hope they realize soon.”

“Mm,” Lance hummed. He resumed his quiet singing, seemingly ending the conversation there.

Keith laid his head to rest on Lance’s shoulder, reveling in the soft moment. Maybe the song wasn’t for him, but he could pretend it was for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys! It's been a good five years but I've been so busy lately! This fic isn't beta-read so please lmk if there are any mistakes! It's just a short drabble but I was somewhat inspired and had to get it out.


End file.
